1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a solid-state image pickup device, a method of manufacturing a solid-state image pickup device, and an image pickup system including a solid-state image pickup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some known solid-state image pickup devices included in image pickup systems such as digital still cameras, pixels for focus detection are provided in a pixel area where pixels for image pickup are arranged. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-105358 discloses a configuration in which pixels for focus detection each include a light shielding portion that defines a path of incident light.